Alik'r Warrior
Alik'r Warriors are members of the Alik'r, Redguard, scimitar-wielding natives of the northern part of Hammerfell, named after the Alik'r Desert—the largest desert in Tamriel. Interactions In My Time of Need Led by Kematu, the Alik'r Coterie arrives in Whiterun, searching for a Redguard woman accused of treason. Saadia, working as a bar-maid at The Bannered Mare, is the alleged traitor, accused of selling Hammerfell out in favor of the Thalmor. She asks the Dragonborn to assassinate the Alik'r, whom she claims are ruthless assassins. After bargaining with an Alik'r prisoner in the Dragonsreach Dungeon, he will tell the Dragonborn that the rest of the Alik'r and Kematu are hiding in Swindler's Den, a small cave west of Whiterun. Once encountered, the Dragonborn must decide whether to side with Saadia or the Alik'r. Sometimes they are encountered in the wild, confronting various Redguard women whether or not they are the one they have been looking for. Dialogue Conversations Not welcome here Whiterun Guard: "Look, you've already been told you're not allowed here. Turn around and go back the way you came." Alik'r warrior: "We're causing no trouble. All we ask is to look for her." Whiterun Guard: "I don't care what you're doing, after what happened you're lucky I don't toss you in jail. Now get lost." Alik'r warrior 2: "We will be back. This is not over." Harassing Alik'r warrior: "Listen, wench, we're on to you. We know who you are, so you'd better come with us right now!" Redguard woman: "I don't know who you think I am, and I don't care. Leave me alone!" Alik'r warrior: "I don't have time for this foolishness. Now come along quietly and we won't have to get rough." Alik'r warrior 2: "Brother, I think she's telling the truth..." Redguard woman: "I'm not going anywhere. Now back off before I do something drastic." Alik'r warrior 2: "She doesn't have the scar." Alik'r warrior: "What? Oh... you're right." Alik'r warrior 2: "We've made a mistake. Now move along before that mouth of yours gets you into trouble." Redguard woman: "Next time you're looking to pester someone, make sure it's the right person!" Equipment *Hammerfell Garb *Alik'r Hood *Redguard Boots *Scimitar Types Alik'r Archers Alik'r Berserkers Alik'r Mages Alik'r Warriors Quotes *''"We're looking for information about a woman -- a foreigner in these lands. She's a Redguard, like us. We believe she may be hiding in Whiterun, but we're checking everywhere to be sure."'' -After asking the harassing warriors who they are looking for. Gallery Alikrmage.png|Alik'r Mage Trivia *When entering Swindler's Den during the quest "In My Time of Need," two bandits under Alik'r employment will be having a discussion in which it is revealed that the bandits are being hired to protect and/or conceal their location. *Despite being written with an apostrophe, possibly omitting a vowel, many characters in the game pronounce the word Alik'r as "ali-KEER," as if the third syllable not only contained a vowel but took primary stress as well. Bugs * Sometimes, despite completing the quest "In My Time of Need," two Alik'r warriors will remain in Whiterun at the gates, without any purpose, though they will help kill the Traveler and some other hostile NPCs. Appearances * de:Alik'r es:Alik'r (Skyrim) it:Guerriero Alik'r Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Redguards Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers